pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shadow Floatzel and Shadow Misdreavus
Vs. Shadow Floatzel and Shadow Misdreavus is the second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 9/15/2018. Story Ian, Magnemite and Max take the UFO across the chasm, making it to the colosseum. They rush in, going to the front desk. Ian: How do we get over to the TV studio? Attendant: (Confused) I’m sorry. I don’t understand your— Max: How do we get to the studio?! Attendant: You take the UFO there! You need a different disk to get there than the one you used to get here. Max: Disk? Ian: Thank you. Ian takes Max away, them both looking uncertain. Max: Now what? Ian: We need to get over there. Time to put Onix to good use. Max nods in agreement, as they run back towards the exit. Magnemite stays behind, sparking with electricity. Ian stops and looks back at it. Ian: What is it? What do you sense? Magnemite: Mag. Magnemite floats off, going around a corner and down a set of stairs. It stops at a door with an electronic lock. It releases Thunder Wave, shorting it out and causing it to open. Ian and Max arrive, as they go through the doorway into a small hallway with several dressing rooms. Emolga flies by, it and Magnemite sparking as it rounds the corner and disappears. Brendan: Gangway! Ian and Max back out of the hallway, Brendan and Crystal running past them. Crystal’s face is covered in blush, eye liner and pink mascara over her eyes. Her hair is down out of the ponytails and straightened, going past her shoulders. Ian and Max run after them, joining them. Max: Brendan! What’s happening?! Brendan: Venus is escaping! Ian: The TV host? Crystal: She’s Cipher! Max: After her then! She could lead us to the base we’re looking for! Brendan: Base? Ian: Where they’re making the Shadow Pokémon. They’re bringing them in through here! Crystal: In that case, we’ve got to catch up! Hopefully Emolga can stop her! The group arrives at a stairwell, going down several stories to the ground below. Venus frantically runs down the stairs, Emolga having to weave through metal support beams to keep after her. Ian stops the group at the top, analyzing the area. Brendan: Any reason why we’re stopping?! If this is as important as we think it is! Ian: (Points) Look. Ian points towards the tunnel, with rails laid down and a subway awaiting Venus’ arrival. The group looks confused for a second, as Max figures it out. Max: That train most likely goes back to the lab. If she thinks she’s lost us, Crystal: She’ll go directly to the base. And not think about throwing us off. Ian: Let’s pull back for the moment. Brendan: What about Emolga? Ian nods to Magnemite, releasing static electricity. Emolga reacts to it, as it arcs back and hides on the side of a beam. Venus looks back, seeing that she was no longer being followed. Venus: Whew! Finally! Lost them! Still, can’t be too careful. I better warn them. Venus boards the subway, as it takes off down the tunnel. The group poke their heads back out, confirming the train is gone. Ian: Max. Max: Right. Onix! Max opens a Pokéball, choosing Onix. It growls angrily, as it towers alongside the stairwell. The group climbs on Onix and slides down. Emolga flies over, clinging to Brendan’s face as he slides down. He freaks a bit, as he falls off the side and hits the ground. Max laughs at this, but Ian helps him up once he makes it down. Brendan: (Unamused) Not funny. Emolga laughs a bit, nuzzling up to him. Max: Onix! Lie down! Onix growls angrily again, but does so. They climb on its back, as Max points forward. Max: Through the tunnel! Follow that train! Onix shoots through the tunnel, the group screaming as they go. Ian screams in excitement, as Emolga clings to Brendan’s face for dear life. End Scene Onix comes to a stop as the tunnel ends, the train parked there as well. Everyone’s hair is messed up, Crystal’s hair sticking sky high. Ian is laughing with elation, having enjoyed the ride. Ian: Ah! Now that was a ride! Max: (Petrified) Never, again. Brendan falls off Onix, Emolga shaking as it stays clung to his face. Ian caresses Emolga off, Brendan gasping for breath. Brendan: Thank you! (He reaches up and grabs his hat) And thankful I didn’t lose this! Crystal and Max slide down, groaning from exhaustion. Max returns Onix as they all relax. Crystal: Can we rest a bit? I don’t think I can go on right away. Ian: Heh. Fair enough. Only a few minutes though. They may be wiping the base if they suspect us to follow. Ian sits down with all of them, them being exhausted. He pulls out rice balls and passes them around. He gives a Poffin to Emolga, which devours it. Ian: So, (Motions to Crystal’s appearance) what’s that about? Crystal: Huh? (She feels her face, noticing her make up still on) Oh! (Blushing) So embarrassing. Venus had me on her talk show before we battled. Tried to peg my love life and dolled me up for it. Brendan: (Snickers) She was pretty spot on. Crystal: (Angry) Come again?! Ian: It doesn’t suit you. I like your usual look, especially the pigtails. Crystal: Really? Crystal begins to put her hair back in pigtails, as she tries to wipe the mascara off. Brendan: Leave it to Ian to not care about appearances. Max: Oh, it’s not all about looks! Ian: Don’t know. (Takes a bite of rice ball) That Megg girl seemed cute. Brendan: Ooh! (Leans in) Who’s Megg? Max: (Embarrassed) No one! Ian: A member of Kids Grid. An Anti-Cipher group who informed us of the base. Megg is a girl his age, who he promised to purify her Shroomish. Brendan: (Teasingly) Oh, a promise! Now that’s serious! You must be so smitten with this girl! Max hides his face, as Brendan falls over laughing. Crystal: Did you really need to embarrass him like that? Ian: The laughter is good for us. Isn’t it? Max looks up, seeing Brendan keeled over. He starts laughing as well, Crystal joining in. Ian: Puts us in a better mood. I’ve learned over my journey that a good laugh is needed every now and then. Now, water before we storm the place. Ian passes a water canteen around, as they all take a drink. They stand up, now ready to go. Ian: Here’s the plan. We need to find a computer. In the meanwhile, we take out as much of the base as we can. Crystal: Got it. Let’s take them out. The group heads up a stairwell, Magnemite opening the electronic door at the top. They sneak through the high tech base with silver floors and walls, going through quietly. They make their way through the lab, making it into a computer room. Ian accesses it, though he gets no access. Ian: Nothing. We need a computer with direct access to their system. Crystal: Where should we start? Should we split up? Researcher: Hey! Who are you?! The group turns, seeing a Researcher in a lab coat standing at the entrance. He opens a Pokéball, choosing Voltorb. Voltorb: Voltorb! Researcher: Explosion! The Voltorb rolls towards them, glowing white as it prepares to Explode. The Researcher runs for it, as Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Quagsire. Quagsire: (Angry) Quag. A Damp mist fills the room, negating Explosion. Voltorb looks confused as Quagsire fires a dark aura sphere for Shadow Wave, defeating Voltorb. The Researcher pulls the alarm, a red blaring siren going off with a red flashing light. Max: Stealth is out. What next? Ian: Split up. Brendan, Max, you guys cause a ruckus. Get as many grunts on you as you can. Crystal and I will head for the main work station, see if we can find a password and get into the system. Brendan: Sounds like we’re bait. Max: You got a better idea? Brendan: (Groans) I liked it better when I was the rational head in this group. Brendan and Max take off in one direction, as Ian and Crystal head in the opposite direction. Several Cipher Peons appear, choosing Clamperl, Kecleon, Chinchou, Nuzleaf and Zubat. Brendan: Aw, they all lined up for us! Emolga, Thunder Shock! Max: Shroomish, use Shadow Wave! Emolga sparks and fires streams of electricity, shocking the opponents. Max opens a Pokéball and chooses Shroomish, it angrily firing Shadow Wave. The Pokémon are blasted through, as they continue on. Brendan: (Smugly) So, this the Shroomish Megg gave you? Max: Oh, shut it. A Floatzel shoots forward, a dark aura surrounding it as it rams into Shroomish. Shroomish bounces back, it going in a rage in Reverse Mode. Max’s and Brendan’s aura readers respond, them seeing the shadow aura of Floatzel. A larger Cipher Peon wearing white armor appears behind him, as Skrub is by his side. Naps: Well, well! Looks like Venus dragged along the enemy after all! Skrub: I recognize them both from Agate Village. Too bad you don’t have that bad boy to help you this time. Brendan: Heh. You don’t seem to know this. But we don’t need him! Emolga, Thunder Shock! Max: Shroomish, Shadow Mist! Emolga fires Thunder Shock, as Shroomish releases a Shadow Mist that keeps Floatzel in place. Floatzel is shocked by Thunder Shock, recoiling back. Skrub: Oh dear. Misdreavus, use Shadow Panic! Skrub opens a Pokéball and chooses Misdreavus, it letting out a shadow scream. Emolga’s and Shroomish’s eyes gloss over, them being confused. Naps: Shadow Break! Floatzel charges forward, striking Emolga with a karate chop, defeating it. Floatzel is afflicted by Static, being paralyzed. Brendan returns Emolga. Brendan: Nice work, Emolga. Now, Sudowoodo! Shadow Rave! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo strikes the ground, releasing towers of dark energy that slam into Floatzel and Misdreavus. Shroomish hurts itself in confusion, as it suffers damage from Reverse Mode. Max: Shroomish! Shroomish: (Confused) Shroo? Shroomish exits Reverse Mode, but is rammed by Shadow Blitz by Misdreavus. Max returns Shroomish after this. Max: You think you can hold Floatzel off? Brendan: Leave it to me. Sudowoodo, Shadow Break! Max: And Poochyena, use Bite! Max throws a Pokéball, choosing Poochyena. It growls angrily as it charges at Misdreavus, energy fangs forming around its snout. Sudowoodo swings a dark aura arm at Floatzel, Floatzel sparking from paralysis and forced to take it. Skrub: Shadow Panic! Naps: Take it out with Shadow Break! Misdreavus cries out, using Shadow Panic. Poochyena and Sudowoodo are confused, but Poochyena strikes Misdreavus with Bite. Misdreavus falls to the ground, as Max loads a Snag Ball. Floatzel charges with Shadow Break, striking Sudowoodo. Max: Go, Snag Ball! Brendan: Sudowoodo, Shadow Shed! Max throws the Snag Ball, sucking Misdreavus in through an energy hand. Sudowoodo releases a dark mist around himself and Poochyena, it breaking the confusion. The Pokéball ricochets back to Max as it locks. Skrub freaks out. Skrub: No! They won’t trust me with a Shadow Pokémon after that! Naps: You were lucky enough to get another one, considering Sis cleaned up! Max: Wait, your sister works here? Naps: Yeah, she’s the Admin in charge of the base. Well, was. Since Venus came back revealing her failure, she ordered the base to be abandoned and everything transferred out. Brendan: Where are they going?! Skrub: Like we’ll tell you! Naps: Shadow Break! Max: Shadow Panic! Brendan: Shadow Break! Poochyena howls as it uses Shadow Panic, confusing Floatzel. He strikes himself as he sparks from paralysis. Sudowoodo strikes Floatzel with Shadow Break, as Brendan loads a Snag Ball. He throws it, sucking Floatzel in. The Pokéball ricochets back as it locks. Naps and Skrub take off in a retreat. Brendan: Message Ian about the base change. Max: Right. Regardless of if we can get the info here for Kids Grid or not, this is no longer where we need to be. Main Events * The group follows Venus to the Shadow Pokémon Lab. * Brendan's Emolga reveals it has the ability Static, and it knows the move Thunder Shock. * Max's Poochyena reveals to have relearn Bite. * Brendan snags Shadow Floatzel and Max snags Shadow Misdreavus. Characters * Brendan * Max * Ian * Crystal Villains * Cipher ** Venus ** Naps ** Skrub Pokémon * Emolga (Brendan's) * Magnemite (Ian's) * Voltorb * Clamperl * Kecleon * Chinchou * Nuzleaf * Zubat Shadow Pokémon * Sudowoodo (Brendan's) * Shroomish (Max's) * Poochyena (Max's) * Floatzel (Naps', snagged by Brendan) * Misdreavus (Skrub's, snagged by Max) Trivia * Magnemite and Emolga being able to communicate through electricity is based off the XY series of the anime, where Pikachu and Dedenne did this regularly. * Crystal retains the make up from the TV studio. It will play a role later on. * Ian intentionally makes the group laugh, showing how much he's grown in recognizing this requirement. * Floatzel was originally Crasher Wake's, and Misdreavus belonged to Morty. * Skrub is the first villain in the series to have owned 2 Shadow Pokémon on separate occasions. * Brendan has a trend of taking on important grunt level members that have differences from other grunts in the games. First was Mirakle B, now Skrub & Naps. * Max now has a full party, composed entirely of Shadow Pokémon. ** All of the Pokémon he has are in their basic stage. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc